The present invention relates to an air cell bumper device for mounting on a motor vehicle to protect against the impact of a collision.
The bumpers of a motor vehicle are respectively disposed at the front and the back to protect against the impact of a collision. These bumpers are commonly made of molded rigid plastics covered with a rubber covering. These bumpers cannot effectively absorb shocks, and therefore they will be damaged easily.